Fifty Shades of Grey
by SebastianTheCreator
Summary: This is actually mostly like the real deal, only with Anastasia Steele as a male, Andrew Steele. I will try to follow the book as much as possibly! Enjoy!


I was standing in my apartment, "I am sorry, Andy. I am so SO sorry" a voice could be heard from the living room, "it's okay, it's not your fault you got ill" I said, staring into the mirror in the small bathroom. I tried to make my hair lie down, "stupid hair.. C'mon!.." I gave up and walked out of the bathroom. I entered to the living room, "it took my nine months to get this interview on the road, and if it misses it will take another nine months to get another one, and at that time we will be writting candidats" my best friend Catherine said with a hoars voice, "I know" I nodded and grabbed the notes, the recorder and some car keys.

Cathrine told me to drive her car all the way to Seattle, I was quite happy for that, I doubt that my old Ford could have made the 255 km to Seattle. I parked the car outside of a tall and modern building. As I got out of the car I looked up at the huge office building. It was made out of glass and metal, and just above the glass entrance was a very discreet sign made of light stone placed, "Grey Enterprises".

I entered the building, and just inside of the glass door was a desk made of the same light stone, which the sign was made of. Behind the desk was a blonde woman standing and looking into a computer screen. She was dressed in a dark grey blazer and a perfect white dress shirt. I could not see what else she was wearing because of the desk, but most likely it would be a dark grey skirt which would match the blazer and a pair of black heels.

"Excuse me. My name is Andrew Steele, I am here on behalf of Catherine Kavanagh" I kind of mumbled, the woman behind to desk looked at me, frowned slightly as she got her eyes on my clothing. I should have borrowed a blazer by one of my friends, I felt so stupid now, wearing a dark blue hoodie, a light grey shirt, a pair of denim jeans and a pair of sneakers.

"Of course, just take the elevator to the highest floor, mr. Steele" the woman behind the desk smiled at me, I did as she told me and entered the elevator, of course it was made of glass as well as the whole building.

It felt like an eternity before I reached the top floor. I stepped out of the elevator and right into another enterance just like the first one downstairs. This floor had two blonde women both dressed in the same dark grey outfits. The door of another room got opened and a tall gentleman dressed in a black suit stepped out, he had dreadlocks. He turned towards the room he were about to leave, "golf next week?" he asked, I did not hear the answer. He closed the door and walked pass us, he nodded to the two women and smiled at me before he entered the elevator, which brought him downstairs.

One of the women looked at me, "Mr. Steele, let me take your coat" she smiled, I could have laughed out my lungs, "thanks" I took off my hoodie and handed it to her, "have you been requested a refreshment?" she asked, "uhm.. No" I looked at her as she looked back at the other blonde woman, _would she be in trouble now?_

"Would you like something to drink?" the first blonde asked, "a glass of water would be fine, thank you" I smiled in a shy way, "Veronica, could you get mr. Steele a glass of water?" she asked the other blonde, who jumped up and ran into other room, probably a kitchen or something. She was back in no time and handed me the glass, "you do not need to knock, just enter" the first blonde told me as she nodded towards the door, which the gentleman with the dreadlocks left a few minutes ago. I sat down the glass on the desk and entered the room, which probably was an office.

I was to nervous as I entered, so nervous that I fell over my own legs and landed on the floor right in the other side of the door.

I tall gentleman turned around, he looked rather surprised at me, but non or less, he reached out his hand to help me get up. I blushed slightly as I grabbed his hand and stood up, "why don't you sit, mr. Kavanagh?" he asked and waved towards a white corner couch. I nodded and sat down, "thank you" I looked around the office; white walls, a huge window behind a desk of dark wood and a black leather stair, the white leather corner couch with a dark wood coffeetable, which matched with the desk, a mosaic of 36 black-and-white paintings of normal everyday things.

"Uhm.. I am not Kavanagh" I looked at the gentleman, who sat down on a white leather stair, "Catherine Kavanagh couldn't come so she aksed me to come in her place" I blushed as I felt the gentleman's grey eyes looking at me, "I am Andrew Steele". The gentleman looked at me, "I see. So you are working together with miss Kavanagh?" he aksed, "no, I am Cathe-.. Miss Kavanagh's room mate and best friend" I tried to look at something else on his fave than those grey eyes, "well then" he said, "uhm.. Yes.." I started to fix the recorder and after a few times I dropped it on the coffeetable I finally got it started, "I hope it is okay if I record your answers?" I looked at him and if I was not this nervous and confused I would have sworn that he tried to surpress a smile. He was sitting with his left hand in his lap and his right hand was under his chin, his fingers gently stroke his perfect lips, "you ask me that _after_ you had the troubles with the recorder?" he for sure smiled now, _he was bullying me!_

"Uhm.." I got nervous again, "it is fine, mr. Steele" he looked into my way to big blue eyes. I nodded and grabbed the notes Catherine had made for me, "okay, let's start" I looked down at the notes, "you are very young, especially for a person, who have their own company?" I looked at him, "I am, yes, but I believe that the society needs a fresh and young mind, which might be able to see through the old projects and start new ones in order to evelope the world" he answered, I just looked at him, _whoa, he's good!_

I nodded, "and Grey Enterprises is _your_ company? You must have someone you need to report to?" I looked at him and his face told me that I was stupid, "I own this company. The only one who I have to report to is myself", _of course, if I had made some research I would known_.

"So you are a bit of a controlfreak?" I could not stop the words before they were out of my mouth, I felt my cheeks blushing, "I do have control in my company. I have a good feeling when I meet people, a feeling which can see how they can fit into their tasks. I like to know everything about _my_ company. Call me a controlfreak, if that if what you want, Andrew" he looked at me in a way which was almost like a glare, _shit, he called me by my first name_.

"And hobbies?" I looked at him, "I have a few hobbies. I love boats, sailing. But most of my hobbies are very expensive. I like to have some sort of control in my hobbies too" he looked straight into my eyes. I quickly looked down at my notes, "are you gay?" I looked at mr. Grey and then down at te notes again, _stupid Catherine and her curiousity!_

"I.. I.." I tried to say something, but my face was red and my mind was blank, "Not since last time I checked" he answered and I could see a slight smile on his lips. "I am sorry.. Catherine.. She doesn't know when to.. Stop.." I looked down as the door opened and the first blonde woman entered, "I am sorry, mr. Grey, but your next meeting starts in two minutes" she looked at him, "we are not finished here, Jessica. Cancel the meeting" he looked at her and she looked surprised and confused, almost like a puppy in a new home. She left, left us to be alone once again.

Finally, I ran out of questions, I could leave. I stood up and mr. Grey followed me out of the office. The first blonde woman came with my hoodie, but before she could give it to me, mr. Grey grabbed it and held it ready for me to enter it, so I did, "thank you" I said and smiled in the same shy way I always did. "Be carefull on your way home" he said and grabbed my hand, I nodded and left into the elevator, "I hope to see you soon again" he said as the elevtor closed. I blushed, _why would he tell me to be carefull? And he hoped to see me soon? What on Earth..?_

As I got out of the building it had started to rain, but I was welcoming the cool rain, which cooled off my red face.

I sat into the car and left off to get home again.


End file.
